Take me away
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Oneshot, for now. Songfic to Avril Lavigne's Take me away. Tom Riddle haunts Harry's mind because he's involved with Draco. Can Draco save him from the demon in his head? W: Slash TH and DH


D/c: JKR owns HP  
D/c 2: _Take me away_ by Avril Lavigne.

Warnings: Slash. Tom Riddle/Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Mentioned rape. Oneshot. Maybe I'll continue it. Depends if yall like it. Song in _centered itallics_. Tom's voice is just itallic.

Enjoy  
--

_I cannot find a way to describe it.  
It's there inside,  
All I do is hide.  
I wish that it would just go away.  
What would you do,  
You do if you knew,  
What would you do?_

All the pain,  
I thought I knew,  
All the thoughts lead back to you.  
Back to what  
Was never said,  
Back and forth  
Inside my head.  
I can't handle this confusion,  
I'm unable come and take me away... 

Harry Potter lay in his bed, curtains drawn around him, sealing him in the dark. He thinks maybe if he can't see, the images that haunt him will go away. He is wrong. That face, with the slick dark hair, stares at him from inside. The cold deep eyes lock on his in the faded colour of a memory. An evil grin passes over his smooth face. He is almost beaming, proud that he has Harry in his grasp. Much more, Harry believes whatever he says. Because he doesn't yet know that Tom Riddle is the Dark Lord.

When he was in the journal, Harry could have sworn Tom's eyes found his, even though he wasn't really in the memory. In the dungeon, he was sure of it. Tom held power over him in the dungeon. His lust-filled eyes had swallowed Harry's bright green innocent ones. He'd fallen for Tom, and fallen under his spell at the same time, his heart being consumed by Tom's stronger.

And now Tom's face came back, it haunted him. Why? Because he was involved with Draco and Tom was jealous. A part of Tom, not Voldemort, was locked in his head. Now, that part of the teenager was surfacing, furious that Harry's heart was being shared with someone else. So he haunted Harry, his face flashing in Harry's vision whenever he closed his eyes, so that Harry could never forget his power. And it scared Harry.

"Please just go away..." He whispered, rocking slightly and holding his head tightly, trying not to close his eyes, but Tom was appearing in the dark anyway.

_I can't do that Harry, then you'll forget all about me. You'll let Draco hurt you, and I can't have that..._ Tom's voice rang in his ears. Harry didn't know if he was imagining it, or if the voice was really there.

"But everything you did was worse. You raped me in the dungeon... You hurt me..." Harry whispered to the night.

_But I loved you, Draco will do it because he hates you... and you'll let him because you're weak..._ the voice trailed off again in a ghostly way. Harry shivered a bit, remembering being forcibly held down and feeling the pain all over again. But Tom never said that he loved Harry, he only hurt him. The only traces of love in his eyes came in flashes. Harry wished Draco were there to comfort him. Draco held him tight and told him that he loved him every night.

"Draco..." He whispered, willing him to come find him.

_Draco works for me you know..._ Tom's voice cut through suddenly, making Harry shake his head hard.

"No, no he doesn't. He loves me..." came whispered cries to the dark.

_He's a Death Eater. He does what I tell him to. If I tell him to leave you, he will in an instant..._

"Then just do that and get it over with!" Silence was his answer for a moment.

_If I do that, he'll hurt you with his anger..._ Harry realized he was right. Tom wouldn't leave him alone until he left Draco, but he needed the blonde's warm arms. He needed to be held tight, something Tom never did.

The curtains cracked open, revealing the very blonde that Harry was torn between hugging and telling off.

"Harry?" His voice was soft, worried.

_Do it, tell him. If you don't, he'll hurt you..._

"But you hurt me..." Harry whispered as lowly as he could so Draco wouldn't hear, but he heard anyway. Confusion flickered across Draco's face before he registered Harry's rocking and the tears moistening his cheeks.

"Who are you talking to hun?" He asked gently, wanting Harry to know that he didn't think he was crazy. Harry was silent, staring far off.

_I feel like I am all alone.  
All by myself I need to get around this.  
My words are cold,  
I don't want them to hurt you.  
If I show you,  
I don't think you'd understand,  
'Cause no one understands..._

All the pain,  
I thought I knew,  
All the thoughts lead back to you.  
Back to what  
Was never said,  
Back and forth  
Inside my head.  
I can't handle this confusion.  
I'm unable come and take me away... 

_Get rid of him, I'm here, I won't leave you. He will... he thinks you're crazy. Don't let him hurt you._ Tom urged. Harry shook his head. He just wanted Tom to go away. The dreams haunted him when no one was trying to bother him. Now though, he had a demon on his back that was purposely hurting him.

"Draco, we can't... can't keep doing this." he muttered, not seeing Draco as he stared. Not registering the confusion, the hurt on Draco's face. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. But when he said that, Draco finally understood. Harry didn't want to leave Draco. He didn't really believe that the boy would hurt him.

"I'm not leaving, I love you. Tom can go and suck himself off." He said, watching Harry for his reaction.

_He's lying! Make him leave!_ Tom yelled in his head. Harry clutched his ears tightly and stared desperately at the light outside the open curtain. Draco watched helplessly.

"No! Please, leave me alone! I don't want him to!" He cried, tears dripping from his chin. Draco was trying to figure out if he was talking to Tom or himself.

_He doesn't feel the way I do about you! Remember what we had! Remember us! I won't let you forget! Draco doesn't care!_ Tom yelled, filling Harry's head with his angry, dominating face and screaming voice. His scar burned and he wanted to touch it to be sure it wasn't bleeding, but his temples throbbed worse.

_I'm going nowhere on and on and..._

"You don't love me." He whispered.

_He doesn't love you!_ Tom bit back.

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and on...  
(Take me away)_

"You lie! You don't..."

_He hates you! He works for the Great Lord! You should be doing what I say, before he hurts you! I know what hurts you, listen to me!_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on!_

"No... you hurt me..." Draco inched forward, touching Harry's trembling, rocking shoulders gently. He wanted to comfort Harry, but didn't want to interfere with the inner battle unless he had to. "Just leave!" Harry growled to something invisible in front of him.

_But... I love you..._ Tom's hesitated voice finally said. Harry froze, shocked by what he heard. Did Tom really feel that way? He had to, otherwise he wouldn't be so bothered by Draco, even if he was only a memory.

_All the pain,  
I thought I knew,  
All the thoughts lead back to you.  
Back to what  
Was never said,  
Back and forth  
Inside my head.  
I can't handle this confusion.  
I'm unable come and take me away! _

"You're not real..." He muttered, shaking even more now. Draco could only hug him tightly and hope that he'd understand.

_You don't love him. Think of what we had. Maybe it was only one time, but we had something... Think about it... He has nothing on US... You'll never live without me. It can either be this way, or the Dark Lord. But you'll like this way better..._ Harry said nothing, only shivered in Draco's arms. _This way won't torture you..._ he taunted.

_Take me away..._

"You lie! Just leave! Leave me alone!" Harry yelled, burying his face in Draco's shoulder, holding his head tight as he could.

_You know it's true, he's only here because you're crying. He'll make you cry more though..._

_Take me away... _

"You made me cry you bastard! Get the fuck out of my head..." He growled. Draco bit his lip in worry, but rubbed Harry's back anyway.

_Never. I'll torture you from the inside out until you scream and plead insanity. The world will hate you, they'll think you're crazy..._ Tom shouted at him. He growled in anger, flashing harder against Harry's sight.

_**Break** me away.. _

"Draco..." Harry whined. "Make him go away..." Draco squeezed Harry hard, pulled back and kissed him until they couldn't breathe anymore and pulled back just enough to let air in.

Harry's scar exploded in pain and light flashed in his mind until he was blinded. Focus came back to Draco, eyes just barely open, lips parted and gulping in air. Silence rang through his head. Was Tom really gone? Or was it another time like the journal? After a while, would he just come back in a different way, haunting his dreams purposely? Harry closed the space between them once more, closing his eyes fearfully. He waited for Tom's face to show again, but nothing happened, only the memory of Tom's watching eyes hung in the back of his mind, but for now, it was good enough for Harry, who let himself be swallowed into Draco's open heart, not noticing the spark near Tom Riddle, in the far, distant corners of his brain.

_Take me away..._

--  
Did you like it? I was thinking about adding more chapters. Well if not,  
Till next time,  
-J X 


End file.
